Step, Step, Swagger
by jessyang
Summary: Ianto just wants to fit in. This is how Ianto Jones tries to survive his transfer from the destroyed Torchwood One to Torchwood Three. Pre-Gwen for now. No spoilers. Slight AU because Lisa doesn't exist. Full summary inside. T for slash - Jack/Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Step, Step, Swagger**  
Pairing:** Jack/Ianto**  
Genre:** Humour, Romance, mild!Angst (in later chapters)**  
Rating:** FRT (PG-13)**  
Summary:** Ianto just wants to fit in. This is how Ianto Jones tries to survive his transfer from the destroyed Torchwood One to Torchwood Three. From the coffee-making, to the gruelling process of putting up with Jack's 'harassment' and Owen's... Owen-ness; this is how it all begins. Slight AU because Lisa doesn't exist.**  
Warnings:** Uh, nothing much. Pre-Gwen for now.**  
A/N:** Title from Change by HyunA (4MINUTE), has nothing to do with the fic. This is a very slice-of-life, through-the-years type of story but there's still a solid plot... I think.

"Ianto Jones, twenty-three, joined Torchwood One fresh out of college, graduated high school when he was thirteen, has a handful of B.A.'s and Ph.D's and now he wants to work as our clean-up boy. Kid's got an eidetic memory too,"  
Jack grunts in acknowledgement and doesn't look up at Owen who is still going over Ianto's file.  
"Seriously," Owen continues, "this kid could be curing cancer or something,"  
"You're hardly any older than him, Owen," Tosh rolls her eyes, "And besides, you're a doctor too,"  
Owen snorts, "Sure, I'll just find the cure for cancer for, you know, _aliens_,"  
"Where's Suzie?" Tosh asks after a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
"I sent her home," Jack shrugs, "She seemed a little tired. Hey, Owen, let me see the file,"  
Owen slides it over the table.  
"Hmm, he's cute," Jack muses, spraying Chinese take-out all over the table. Tosh grimaces and throws a tissue box at him.  
Owen is ready to fall asleep standing and his yawn is loud enough to jerk Jack out of his staring contest with the photo of Ianto.  
"Go home, guys. I'll keep watch down here,"  
Tosh pulls on her coat and smiles gratefully following Owen who's already half-way out the door.  
"Oh, and, guys?" Tosh and Owen pause, "Be nice to the new kid,"  
"Sure thing, bossman,"

_Be polite, don't screw up, don't die._  
In the back of Ianto's mind, he wonders why _don't die_ isn't first on his list of priorities but he pushes the thought back, downing his fourth cup of coffee in twenty minutes. He rubs his hand over the thin layer of make-up that is covering a bruise on his cheekbone, praying that the concealer won't come off during his working hours.  
Ianto glances at the clock, _4:00 AM_. When Torchwood Three had sent his acceptance form, they had also included instructions on how to enter through the fake tourist centre so it didn't matter how early he arrives.  
Shoving his keys and phone in his pocket, Ianto smooths out his suit one more time before grabbing his shoulder bag and a large box. His apartment block is nice, if not a little small and the elevator still smells like the strong perfume his neighbour uses. When he gets to his car, he finds that balancing a heavy box with _coffee machine_ plastered on the side while attempting to get in his car is extremely difficult. Throwing the box and bag into the passenger seat, Ianto starts the engine and pulls out of the carpark.  
The streets are almost completely empty and the sun has hardly risen. There are a few people; jogging, picking up the morning paper but the streets are so much calmer than the ones in London and it's almost eerie. He glances back at the box; the coffee machine in London had made _liquefied faeces_, Justin had said and Ianto presumes that the coffee machine in his new work-place wouldn't be much better.  
There's something strange about the Hub when he finally arrives; it's too crowded, not with people, but with machinery and empty take-out boxes. Ianto makes a face and sweeps the coffee cups and plastic plates into a black rubbish bag. He leaves the rubbish bag by the door and begins straightening the desks, organizing the piles of paper. It makes him feel a little bit like a house-keeper but the habit is still fresh in his mind after doing the same things in Torchwood One.  
"Wow, the place actually looks presentable,"  
Ianto turns around quickly and flings his arm out on reflex, eyes wide with fear.  
"Son of a-,"  
Looking down, Ianto sees his new boss on the ground with a bloody nose.  
"Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" Ianto grabs a tissue box and wipes his boss' face, "God, I didn't mean to!"  
"Hey, it's alri-,"  
"It's just a reflex, I mean, when I was in college, my room-mate was a bit of an ass,"  
"Hey!"  
"And he'd wake me up in weird ways and I have an older sister,"  
"Hey!"  
"And when you have an older sister, you kind of learn to-,"  
"_Hey!_"  
Ianto blinks.  
"I'm alright, okay?"  
Ianto nods slowly and stands up, brushing the imaginary dust off of his pants.  
"Uh, well, uh," Ianto tries to sound intelligent, "I'm Ianto Jones,"  
Jack grins, "I knew that. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you,"  
"I need to, uh, well, I'll, uh, go set up the, uh, coffee machine," Ianto runs off quickly.  
"The break room is that way," Jack raises his eyebrows in amusement, "And we have a coffee machine,"  
Ianto fights back the urge to shoot him a condescending look and he walks stiffly over to the break room with the new coffee machine. It takes him a little under half an hour to finish connecting the power cords and once he's done, he gulps down another cup, praying that it would help him do less stupid things like, _I don't know, not punch my boss in the face?_  
"I could go for some coffee right now," Jack's voice filters in between his thoughts and he has to fight to stop himself from throwing the porcelain cup at his boss, another unfortunate reflex.  
Ianto's mouth opens and closes in an attempt to reply but he settles for looking away and preparing another cup of coffee.  
"You know, you could at least pretend that you're not terrified every time I'm near you,"  
Ianto passes Jack the cup, refusing to meet his eyes, "Uh, sorry, sir,"  
"'Sir'? Really?" Jack teases and takes a tentative sip, "Hmm, I hate cappucinos but this is actually quite nice,"  
"Would you like me to make another cup?"  
"No, no, it's fine, Ianto. Why are you here anyways? It's barely five in the morning,"  
"I could say the same thing to you,"  
Jack laughs and shakes his head, swallowing another mouthful of coffee. Ianto's phone rings and he blinks, digging it out of his pocket.  
"Sorry, I have to take this," Ianto gives Jack a tight smile after checking the caller I.D.  
Nodding, Jack pretends he isn't listening to Ianto's conversation.  
"Justin? I'm at work. Yes, I know it's five in the morning. No, the boss isn't over-working me," Ianto's voice drops to a whisper but Jack can still hear him, "_No_, he's not shagging me, get your mind out of the gutter. Justin, _I will talk to you once I get home, now leave me alone_," Ianto hisses, "No, I will not help you play your stupid Zelda game," Ianto shoots a wary glance at Jack who looks away quickly, "It doesn't matter that I've finished it. Justin, Justin, _Justin_, shut up. Oh, for Christ's sake," Ianto hangs up and drops his phone back in his pocket as if it's on fire.  
"Boyfriend?" Jack asks lightly.  
"What? No, eugh," Ianto scoffs, "He's the man who'll send me to a loony bin,"  
Shaking his head quickly, Ianto realises that he's mouthing off at his boss and he immediately stiffens, "Is there, uh, anything you need me to do, sir?"  
"Just wait around for the next hour or so. Suzie and Tosh are usually on time but Owen likes to be fashionably late,"  
Ianto nods and leaves quickly.

"Seriously, Harkness?"  
"What?"  
"You got the new boy to do your paper-work?" Owen looks up at Jack's office.  
Jack shrugs with a completely unapologetic smile on his face, "He was bored. He had nothing to do,"  
"Well you could've sent him home," Tosh pipes in, "I mean, he did clean the entire place and he's been bringing us food all day. Good food, may I add,"  
Shrugging again, Jack stands up, "Okay, okay, stop nagging, I'll go check on him,"  
When Jack reaches his office, Ianto is typing away rapidly at his computer, his phone pressed against his ear with his shoulder.  
"Hey, there, little Anna, how's it going?" Ianto's smile is wide, "Could you get your mother? Tell her that Yan needs a word with her,"  
Jack leans against his doorframe and smiles fondly as Ianto accidentally types in his words on the computer and he quickly deletes the paragraph.  
"Hey, Angela! Nah, it's fine here in Cardiff. We get more sun than London," A quiet laugh, "Could you take care of your brother for me? He's driving me insane. He's like my mother. But Angie! God, no, he doesn't fancy me. It's Justin, for Christ's sake. That's like shagging my brother," Ianto makes a face, "Please, don't give me those images. New topic, when are you lot visiting? Don't worry, Justin and I have plenty of space. Seriously, the house is massive, we could fit my entire family in there. I don't live there much anymore, I got an apartment closer to work but I still have a spare key," Ianto catches sight of his boss in the reflection of the computer, "Oh, I have to go now. I'll see you next week? Tell Matty I said hi,"  
"Uh, sorry, sir, the paperwork will be done in a minute,"  
"Don't worry about that, Ianto. Do you want to go out for a drink with me and the others,"  
Ianto stares at Jack. He had heard rumours and Ianto didn't want to be another notch on his bedpost, "I'm sorry. I, uh, have plans," Jack's expression is condescendingly sceptical and Ianto avoids his gaze, "So can I go now?"  
"Sure, sure, go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow,"  
Jack waits until Ianto has scurried out of the Hub before walking back down to where Suzie, Tosh and Owen are arguing.  
"Guys! Guys! Hey, hey, hey, guys!"  
Three pairs of eyes turn to look at Jack who is pulling his RAF coat on, "Who's up for a little field trip?"

"Isn't this, you know, illegal?"  
"Because Torchwood is a completely legal organisation," Owen scoffs.  
"Why are we stalking him, anyways?" Suzie asks as they park in front of Ianto's house, in a car less suspicious than their normal giant, black, could-hold-the-population-of-a-small-country SUV.  
"I asked Ianto if he wanted to get a couple of beers with us and he said no.  
"So, naturally, we have to follow him around like a bunch of crazy pedophiles,"  
"Shut it, Owen,"  
"He's coming out!"  
They sit in complete silence, even though they know that Ianto wouldn't be able to hear them unless they were screaming.  
"Mmm," Suzie hums in thought, "He looks good in that shirt,"  
Owen and Tosh raise their eyebrows at her.  
"What! He does!"  
Jack gives Ianto a minute's head-start before he starts the engine and follows him down the busy street.  
"Tosh, can you track him?"  
"You know, if Ianto finds out about this..."  
"Just do it,"  
"Fine," Tosh huffs, "He's about a hundred metres ahead of us, just turned left onto Park Road,"  
The drive takes a boring, tedious fifteen minutes before Ianto finally pulls over in front of a crowded club.  
"Well, isn't he popular," Owen snorts as Ianto walks up to a large group of people, greeted by many hugs and pats on his back.  
"Out we go," Jack opens the door.  
"You know, I could recognise you from a mile away with that ridiculous jacket," Suzie laughs quietly as they walk into the club.  
"I'm pretty sure anyone could recognise him with his overalls," Tosh provides helpfully.  
"They're not overalls,"  
"Old Jack Harkness had a farm, ee-aye, ee-aye, oh," Owen sings obnoxiously while pick they a table with a good view of the bar where Ianto and his friends are talking loudly.

"Hey, Yan,"  
Ianto looks up and smiles, "Hey, Grace! How you holding up while the others get pissed?"  
Grace laughs and shakes her head, lifting her own bottle of beer, "They're all lightweights,"  
Ianto pats the seat next to him and Grace sits down.  
"There's a guy in the table over there; nice ass, coat's kind of strange though, well, he's been eyeing you since we got in here," Grace teases.  
Turning around, Ianto's eyes sweep over a familiar group of four people sitting a few metres away, "Oh, my God, they _followed_ me,"  
"What?"  
"Those are the people at my new job. Why would they follow me!"  
"If you don't want him, I certainly wouldn't mind having him," Grace hums, "The other guy next to army-coat-guy looks a little like a Neandethal, though,"  
Ianto chokes on his drink and laughs, "I guess I'll just ignore them. Maybe it was a coincidence?"  
Grace ignores him, "So, which one do you fancy?"  
"I don't fancy any of them!"  
"Yes, you do!"  
"They're colleagues!"  
"I don't remember that ever stopping you,"  
The tips of Ianto's ears go red, "Where's Justin?"  
"I don't know, I think he had to pull a night shift, why?"  
Ianto shrugs and turns away from the table with his work-mates. The whole outing (a.k.a. Getting completely smashed and taking it out on friends) goes on until one in the morning and Ianto curses silently because it's a work day tomorrow- today, and he has to be in at six-thirty.  
"Hey, Javi!" Ianto runs up to a tall, Hispanic man, "You staying at Carson's place?"  
"Yeah, just down the road. I haven't seen you all night, how are you in your fancy Special Ops team, eh?"  
It makes Ianto feel sick to lie to one of his closest friends, "It's fine, I guess. Boss creeps me out. How's your police-work in New York?"  
"Same old, same old, everyone driving each other insane,"  
"How about that pretty, little Irish-man, Kevin?"  
"Dude, he has a girlfriend,"  
Ianto snorts indignantly, "Javi, could you turn around right now and tell me what you see?"  
Javier whips his head around casually, "Uh, a creepy old man, Roger, Eddy and Carson drunk, and a funny guy in a coat just ran off,"  
"Oh, my God," Ianto moans.  
"Persistant ex?"  
"I guess you could say something like that,"  
Javier pulls Ianto close with an arm around his waist, "Want me to get rid of him?"  
"I give you my soul,"  
Laughing, Javier presses his lips against Ianto's gently and grins when he pulls back, "I feel like I've sinned,"  
"Incest? Yeah, I'm thinking that too. I should get back now, I have an early day tomorrow. Good luck winning Kevin's heart,"  
Javier's laugh is infectious, "Good luck with the guy in the coat,"

"I can't believe it," Owen moans, his head in his hands, "I didn't even drink yesterday and the new boy is still perky as ever. We must've got, what, three, four hours of sleep!"  
Suzie nurses her own headache, "You're not making it any better,"  
"Rough night, last night?" Ianto appears and passes them cups of coffee, a knowing smile on his face.  
"Yeah, kind of," Tosh looks guiltily into her cup.  
Ianto walks up to Jack's office and offers him a cup. Jack accepts gratefully but grimaces when he tastes it, "Decaf?"  
"Why were you following me around last night?"  
Jack chokes on his coffee and Ianto doesn't make a move to so much as pat him on the back, "Excuse me?"  
"You guys were stalking me yesterday! That's a violation of... of _everything_!"  
"Didn't stop you from snogging your boyfriend in front of us,"  
"Look, sir, I'd rather keep my private life private,"  
"Sorry, Ianto, it won't happen again," Jack silently wonders why he feels like he's being scolded.

**A/N:** My first venture out of k!fandom. Sob, my writer's block is killing me. I have so many unfinished Criminal Minds fics, ide. I have a feeling that Ianto isn't very Ianto-ish. Gwen will come in later chapters, I promise, because I do love Gwen. If you squint, you'll recognize people from other fandoms because I have absolutely no imagination. And Gerrie gets my first out-of-hiatus fic!  
Oh! And, I haven't really read this over so, I beg of you, please point out any grammar/spelling mistakes. This was written on my iPhone and everyone knows that auto-correct is the biggest pain in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Step, Step, Swagger: Part II  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Genre:** Humour, Romance, mild!Angst (in later chapters)  
**Rating:** FRT (PG-13)  
**Summary:** Ianto just wants to fit in. This is how Ianto Jones tries to survive his transfer from the destroyed Torchwood One to Torchwood Three. From the coffee-making, to the gruelling process of putting up with Jack's 'harassment' and Owen's... Owen-ness; this is how it all begins. Slight AU because Lisa doesn't exist.  
**Warnings:** Still pre-Gwen.  
**A/N:** Title from Change by HyunA (4MINUTE), has nothing to do with the fic. This is a very slice-of-life, through-the-years type of story but there's still a solid plot... I think.

-

"Didn't I tell you to stop following me?"  
Jack stops suddenly and tries to run away before Ianto turns around.  
"Don't think that hiding in that corridor will help, I have eyes on the back of my head,"  
"Right... Sorry,"  
Ianto sighs, "What do you need now, sir?"  
"I just wanted to see if you'd like to get a cup of coffee with me,"  
"Sir, I _make_ your coffee,"  
"Then lunch?"  
"Yeah... Nah, I'm pretty sure I make that too,"  
"Then a movie? Come on, I do this whenever someone new joins the team," Jack lies through his teeth.  
Ianto's mouth twists into a frown as he tries to come up with a reply that isn't too impolite. His stomach lurches at the fact that this isn't anything special but declining would make him look strange if everyone else had done it.  
"_Fine_," Ianto finally agrees, "But no funny business. I swear to God, if there's _anything_, I will..."  
"You will?"  
"If you weren't my boss..."  
"Hey, we're not at work right now,"  
"Look, _buddy_," Ianto steps closer to Jack and tries to look intimidating, slightly disconcerted by the fact that he has to look up to meet Jack's gaze, "_Anything_, and I will hack your balls off,"  
Jack snorts underneath his breath because he knows, not by experience, thank God, that they'll just grow back. _Oh, wow,_ Jack thinks, _I just sounded so insane._  
"Okay, okay, it's a date,"  
Ianto shoots him a murderous look and is rewarded with Jack's usual shit-eating grin.  
"Ugh," Ianto opens his apartment door and lets Jack follow him in, "Why did the door-man let you in, anyways?"  
Jack shrugs, "He thought I was with you. Nice place,"  
"Thanks, help yourself to the fridge, I need to use the bathroom," Ianto turns around before exiting the living room, "And you're paying for wherever we're going,"  
Jack chuckles and makes his way to the kitchen.

-

"Hey, Yan, where did my- What, ow! Fuck!"  
Ianto's aim is impeccable as he floors the intruder with a punch.  
"Jesus, Yan, I think you broke my nose," the loud, nasally voice whines.  
"Oh, hi, Justin," This situation had been played out so many times that Justin knows that his nose isn't broken and Ianto doesn't even help him up.  
"You'd think, after all these years, I'd learn, but nope, Ianto-zilla strikes again!" Justin groans, holding his face.  
"Why are you here, anyways? I have a... friend over,"  
"I was driving by and I needed to pee,"  
"I gave you my spare key for emergencies!"  
"It was an emergency! I would've soiled my new car seats!"  
"Why do I put up with you," Ianto hisses, a statement rather than a question.  
"Because you love me," Justin bats his eyelids and Ianto pretends to throw up in the sink.  
"Ianto? Are you alright?" Jack appears in the doorway of the bathroom and raises his eyebrows at Justin who is sitting cross-legged in the empty bath-tub.  
"Uh, well," Ianto mumbles, "Justin, this is my boss. Sir, this is the freaking devil,"  
"Hmm," Justin ignores the second sentence, "Is this the one you've been shagging?"  
"No,"  
"Not yet,"  
Ianto shoots Jack an incredulous look, "Excuse me?"  
"Ah," Justin leans back against the wall, "Conflicting interests, eh? He's a hard one to crack," Justin gestures to Ianto and dodges the hairbrush thrown at him.  
"Go _home_, Justin," Ianto huffs in a tone he'd use on a ten year-old.  
Justin shrugs, "No, thanks. I think I'll stay here and eat all your food,"  
Jack laughs, "Let him. We'll go out and get a bite like you promised, okay?"  
"Since when did you make my decisions for me?" Ianto bites out.  
"Since I became your boss,"  
"But we're not at work!"  
"We are now," Jack grabs Ianto's hand and drags him out of the bathroom, "Nice meeting you, Justin,"  
Justin raises his hand, "You kids have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do,"

-

"Just so you know," Ianto starts after swallowing a mouthful of water, "I'm only being unprofessionally impolite because right now, you're not my boss," Ianto waves his fork at Jack, "And on another unrelated topic, I hate wearing suits outside of work,"  
"It was your choice," Jack chuckles.  
"What! You dragged me out of my apartment!"  
"You let me. What other things would you let me do, eh?" Jack raises his eyebrows.  
Ianto glares at him and Jack immediately recoils, "Right, right. Mr. Jones is strictly off-limits. Where's Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome?"  
"Who?"  
"The guy you were snogging when we were following you around," Jack pauses, "Wow, that sounded weird,"  
Ianto laughs, the first real laugh Jack has heard without any sarcasm, "He thought you were an ex-boyfriend and kissed me to get rid of you. He has his eyes set out on this Irish guy back at New York, anyways,"  
"So you just kiss people randomly?"  
Ianto chokes and just stops himself from spraying water all over his food, "No, he's a close friend and he had very good reason to. So don't get any silly ideas!"  
They talk for hours, and Ianto's tone grows softer from his usual impatient snapping at Jack.  
"Where did you grow up?" Jack asks to deflect Ianto's similar question.  
"Lots of places, like you, I guess. My home-town is in Wales but I went to London for high school but I did a few years in the States and Australia before college,"  
"What about your parents?"  
"Uh, I haven't really seen them much after I went to London," Ianto's reply is quick - too quick.  
Jack notices Ianto's sudden tension and changes the subject, "So, how good are you on the firing range?"

-

"You have fun down here, I need to go finish up some paperwork," Jack nods and makes sure Ianto's glasses and headphones are on.  
"I've done this before, sir, I'll be fine," Ianto lands a perfect shot on the figure in front of him.  
Jack's eyebrows rise in surprise and leaves, watching Ianto head-shot another three sillhouettes. Ianto had trained for hours back in Torchwood One, even though he had done nothing more than finishing paperwork. _Can't be too careful_, Ianto thought and switches guns as the clips, bullets, magazines start running out.  
"Hey, having fun?"  
Ianto turns around and shoots on reflex, catching Jack in the chest. His boss falls backwards onto the ground with a _thump_.  
"Oh, _shit_," Ianto panics and shakes Jack's body, getting no response.  
To his surprise, hot tears prickle at his eyes and he drops his gun as if it had burnt his hand. There's a hollow pain that rises from his gut to his chest and it makes him want to scream.  
Ianto passes out.

-

"Hey, Ianto, are you alright?"  
Ianto blinks and wipes his face, surprised to find it wet. Sitting up slowly, Ianto surveys his surroundings. The floor of the firing range is uncomfortable and he stares at Jack through the yellow-tinged glasses.  
"You! You, I, you... I shot you! You're meant to be dead!" Ianto hadn't meant to sound so relieved.  
"Maybe you missed,"  
Ianto scoffs, "I don't miss. I've been training since Aaron lent me his gun, I wasn't legal back then. And besides, there's a bullet hole on your shirt,"  
"Oh, right," Jack grins sheepishly, "I was meant to cover that up,"  
Ianto pokes Jack's face absentmindedly, "You're a hallucination. Justin put something in my coffee and now I've gone insane,"  
"I'm flattered that you'd think of me first if you went insane," Jack helps Ianto stand up.  
Gaping, Ianto continues to babble, "Hallucinations can't touch me. You're a ghost. Oh, my God, I killed you!"  
Ianto scrambles away from Jack and promptly trips over the gun he had dropped before.  
"Woah, there," Jack doesn't manage to catch him in time and Ianto's head hits the ground.

-

When Ianto wakes up, again, he finds himself in his own bed wearing an undershirt and sweatpants.  
_Oh, thank God, it was just a dream_, is Ianto's initial thought until he glances sideways and sees that day's suit on the chair and Jack comes strolling in, his shirt still broken. Jack has a plate of pavlova and he raises his fork.  
"Mmm, this is good," Jack says with a mouthful of cake, "Did you make this?"  
Ianto sunk back into realisation, "So, you're immortal, huh?"  
Jack makes an affirmative noise and shovels more cake in his mouth.  
"How could you live like that?" Ianto pauses, "Oh, wait, you have to,"  
Jack stays silent and sits down on the edge of Ianto's bed, "Alchemists spent centuries trying to find the secret to immortality with the Philosopher's stone and the Holy Grail but they were only immune to old age and diseases. How did you figure it out?"  
Jack swallows and shrugs, "Something just happened,"  
Ianto laughs quietly, "I can't imagine what it'd be like. I'd hate it,"  
"Why?"  
"In the end, not that there would be one, you'd be leaving all the friends you made, everyone you loved. You can't really tell anyone that you're immortal, you can't start families, you can't stay in one place too long. Hell, if you weren't with Torchwood, it'd be impossible to get a credit card or have a holiday overseas,"  
Jack sighs forlornly, "The Doctor said he'd figure out a way to, I don't know, mortal-ise myself but I guess I've gotten used to it all,"  
There's a long, uncomfortable silence before Ianto decides to sit up, "There's, uh, more cake in the fridge if you want some,"  
"Nah, I just stayed to make sure you woke up okay. You'll be alright, right?"  
Ianto grabs his bedside table to balance himself, "I'll be fine. I'm not your responsibility outside of work, you know," Neither Ianto's tone or smile are insincere.  
"I'll be going, then," Jack leaves his plate on the desk, "Make sure you get plenty of rest and whatnot,"  
Ianto nods, "Of course, Mother,"  
Jack and Ianto walk to the doorway and the silence is less uncomfortable.  
"Hey, Ianto?" Jack pauses after he's pulled his shoes on.  
"Yeah?"  
"When I was getting you out of your work clothes and into that," Jack waves at Ianto's current attire, "I noticed these welts and scars on your back," Jack's unspoken question of _how did they get there_ sits in the air.  
Ianto tenses immediately and looks away, "They're nothing,"  
"But Ianto-,"  
"Please, just leave it, sir,"  
Jack nods and walks out, waving as he closes the door behind him. Sighing loudly, Ianto leans against the front door and tries to will away his headache. He walks to his bedroom to clean the plate that Jack had used to eat his cake. When he lifts the plate, he notices a note underneath it.  
_I'm always here to talk, Mr. Jones._  
The corners of Ianto's mouth move upward in a small, uncertain smile.

-

**A/N:** Wow, fastest I've ever updated anything! I was planning on putting another scene in here but I thought it'd be nice to leave it there. As usual, feel free to point out any plot-holes, typos, grammar stuff-ups, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Step, Step, Swagger: Part III  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto, mentions of Owen/Tosh  
**Genre:** Humour, Romance, Drama, mild!Angst (in later chapters)  
**Rating:** FRT (PG-13)  
**Summary:** Ianto just wants to fit in. This is how Ianto Jones tries to survive his transfer from the destroyed Torchwood One to Torchwood Three. From the coffee-making, to the gruelling process of putting up with Jack's 'harassment' and Owen's... Owen-ness; this is how it all begins. Slight AU because Lisa doesn't exist.  
**Warnings:** Still pre-Gwen.  
**A/N:** The usual darlings **fillupmyheart** and **literrie** get their spots and Alicia gets one because I'm very sure I promised her Criminal Minds fic but I never got around to it. Title from Change by HyunA (4MINUTE), has nothing to do with the fic. This is a very slice-of-life, through-the-years type of story but there's still a solid plot... I think.  
I ; II ; III

-

_Water, too much water._  
Ianto can feel himself drowning, his lungs burning and his eyes shut closed. People say that you see your life flash behind your eyelids when you're dying but all Ianto can think up of are stupid facts, _the earth, the human body and cabbages are mainly made up of water. Only one percent of water on earth is fresh. A fear of water is irrational but a fear of drowning is common. It's impossible to hold your own breath long enough to kill yourself._  
Ianto's mouth opens on reflex but all he can breathe in is water.  
And then, nothing.

-

Ianto wakes up, sweaty and shivering. He runs a hand through his damp hair and looks at the clock on his bedside table, _4:76 AM_. Ianto doubles back, shakes his head and stares at his clock, his eyes finally focusing; _4:16 AM_. He stumbles over to his bathroom and steps into his shower with his clothes still on. Turning the water almost hot enough to scald him, Ianto waits a few minutes before peeling off his clothes and soaping the feel of the nightmare off of him.  
His skin is bright red when he finishes his shower and he wraps a towel around his waist, opting to let the water dry off him. Ianto isn't particularly hungry but he still shoves a piece of toast in his mouth so his stomach doesn't digest itself. The doorbell rings and Ianto thanks God that it's Justin who is comfortable with seeing Ianto dripping wet and half-naked.  
...Mostly.  
"Eugh, Yan, put some clothes on before I throw up on your couch,"  
Ianto rolls his eyes, "You've seen me naked on numerous occasions so shut your trap,"  
"Why so down, Charlie Brown?" Justin's tone is humourous but his eyes are trained on Ianto, worried.  
"Bad dream," is all Ianto says while he make himself and Justin cups of coffee.  
Justin has known Ianto long enough to drop the subject and he accepts the cup Ianto passes to him, "Best coffee in the world,"  
They settle into a familiar, comfortable silence that they've grown to make after years of friendship. Ianto may have been a child genius in high school and college but Justin was too, but Justin had been so much smaller and younger by a year. After they had gotten over their stupid child-prodigy-rivalry, they learnt to look out for each other.  
"So, why are you here at oh-dark-thirty?" Ianto asks quietly, leaning back against the couch.  
Justin shrugs, "Alex is overseas, visiting his parents and it's lonely at the house,"  
"He sure seems to be away a lot," Ianto murmurs accusingly.  
"Don't say it like that, Yan," Justin lets out a long, shuddering breath, "I don't want to believe it,"  
"He's going to hurt you,"  
Justin pauses and tries to find a good reply but there's nothing he can argue back with, "I know,"

-

"Hey, mate, you alright?"  
Ianto looks up at Owen and nods dumbly, headache throbbing in his ears. Owen bites the inside of his cheek in worry, not that he'd ever admit it but Ianto had grown on him like a little brother.  
"I guess you're immune to your magic coffee," Owen tries to start up a conversation again.  
Ianto laughs, "You could say that. What are you guys working on now?"  
"Nothing too dramatic," Owen shrugs.  
"Which reminds me," Ianto takes his phone out of his pocket, "If anyone asks, I'm, uh, archiving,"  
"Sure thing, tea-boy," Owen calls out after Ianto as the younger walks downstairs.  
"_Hey there, sorry, I'm not here right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Beep._"  
"Hi, Alex, it's Ianto. Justin told me you're in Spain, visiting your parents. I was wondering if you could pick up the recipe of the pasta your mom made when she came over to Cardiff. Uh, yeah, that's all. Get back to me whenever you can. And call Justin, he's miserable without you,"  
Ianto stares at his phone and wonders if it's too obvious that he is trying to prove that Alex isn't in Spain. He pockets his phone and pushes the thought away, walking back up the stairs.  
"That was quick," Owen raises his eyebrows when he catches sight of Ianto again.  
"What was quick?" Jack's asks loudly.  
"Uh, nothing,"  
"No sneaky business, I hope," Jack grins and gives Ianto his _coffee, please_ look. Ianto obediently walks off.  
"I see what you're doing there," Owen lowers his voice.  
"What am I doing?" Jack asks innocently, resting his palms on Owen's untidy table.  
Owen scoffs in his Owen-like way, "You know Suzie and Tosh have got this total mother complex on Ianto now so you're basically dead if you do anything,"  
Jack hums in thought, "Not if he wants it as well,"  
"You'll have to answer to me as well,"  
"The mighty Owen Harper has feelings now?"  
Owen laughs loudly and smiles forlornly, "I guess Tosh has grown on me, eh?"  
Jack doesn't miss the look in Owen's eyes, "Be a little nicer to her and you'll win her over,"  
Owen splutters uncharacteristically as Ianto walks over to them with two cups of coffee, "Shaddup, old man,"  
"Guys!"  
The three turn around to see Suzie and Tosh.  
"Her Majesty herself called us to give us a day off, and well, on an impulse, we kind of booked us a kayaking session up at Manly," Tosh finishes breathlessly.  
Jack scoffs, "And the aliens will take a day off too?"  
Ianto goes pale at the thought of so much water.  
Tosh ignores Jack's comment and immediately notices Ianto's discomfort, "I'm sorry, Ianto, are you afraid of water?"  
"What? No," Ianto blinks, "A fear of water is completely irrational," Ianto shudders at the thought of his nightmare, "The human body is mostly water. On an unrelated note, in medieval England, people drilled holes in their skulls and drained out blood to get rid of evil spirits and headaches,"  
Ianto is about to ramble on about how another medieval cure for headaches is rubbing a cat on your head but the other four are staring at him like he's gone insane.  
"Uh, sorry,"

-

"This is going to end really, really badly," Ianto moans and puts on his own respective life-vest. He had gotten over his fear of water - drowning - when the kayaking staff had ensured him that he's safe. The stream is fairly calm and there's no deadly rocks rising out from the water. Ianto is whining for the sake of it, really.  
"Quiet, tea-boy. The most we'll get is soggy knickers,"  
Ianto continues grumbling all the way to the kayak and Owen has to resist the urge to whack him with the paddle. A large spray of water hits them in the face as the kayak is lowered into the stream and Ianto wipes his face grumpily. Jack glances back at him from his solitary seat in the front of the five-person kayak and laughs. Ianto scowls at him and kicks him lightly.  
They capsize seven times in an hour and by the time the session is over, they're wet, exhausted and happy. They laugh their heads off all the way to the changing rooms and they're still smiling like idiots in the car. Jack drops the others off at their respective abodes and by the time he gets to Ianto's home, the younger is half-asleep.  
"Need help getting up to your apartment, sleepy-head?" Jack asks as Ianto steps out of the car, hauling his duffel bag along with him.  
"No, thanks, sir,"  
"Get some sleep, Ianto, we still have work tomorrow,"  
"Of course, sir. I'll see you tomorrow,"

-

Ianto pushes his apartment door open and waddles to the kitchen to fix himself a snack. A note on his fridge catches his eye and he stops dead.  
_I told you I'd find you.  
- E. H._  
Ianto grabs his phone from his bag and dials a number that he had easily memorised.  
"Detective Constable Simon Joyner," A thick, Australian accent replaces the dial tone.  
"Hey, Simon, it's Ianto, have you got a minute?"  
"Well, hello there, stranger! It's been some time, hasn't it. Doesn't your Special Ops down in Pom territory give you any free time?"  
"Look, Simon, I only have a minute but can you access the database for the Australian... whatever you call it?"  
"Sure thing, mate. What do you need?"  
"Remember that case I got bundled into when I was visiting after college?"  
"Mmm, yeah. That crazy guy who stalked you for a few weeks. What about him?"  
"Can you check his credit card purchases?"  
There's a sound of rapid typing on a keyboard.  
"He bought a new camera, a plane ticket to London and a train pass to Cardiff last week. Why?"  
The blood drains out of Ianto's face.  
"Simon, I think he's come back for me,"

-

**A/N:** btw, Justin's character is based on a friend of mine from way back when I was young(er). And jsyk, I plan on Justin's and Ianto's relationship to be completely platonic.  
I don't think Manly exists in Wales but because I have no knowledge of the geography of Britain, I stole an Australian suburb. Sue me.  
I borrowed Simon Joyner from City Homicide who technically resigned from the force when he was wrongly charged with murder but he's always been my favourite.  
I was planning on making this chapter a little longer but it would've dragged on if I had .


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Step, Step, Swagger: Part IV  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Genre:** Humour, Romance, Drama, mild!Angst  
**Rating:** FRT (PG-13)  
**Summary:** Ianto just wants to fit in. This is how Ianto Jones tries to survive his transfer from the destroyed Torchwood One to Torchwood Three. From the coffee-making, to the gruelling process of putting up with Jack's 'harassment' and Owen's... Owen-ness; this is how it all begins. Slight AU because Lisa doesn't exist.  
**Warnings:** Still pre-Gwen, some violence, forced drug use.  
**A/N:** Spots for **dip_eiffel_tea** and **ricetard** . Title from Change by HyunA (4MINUTE), has nothing to do with the fic. This is a very slice-of-life, through-the-years type of story but there's still a solid plot... I think.  
I ; II ; III ; IV

/

Ianto grabs his duffel bag and empties it on the floor, shoving a few sets of clean clothes in it, along with his toiletries. He can't go back to work tomorrow; if Edward knows where he lives, he will know where he works and he could never put the rest of the team in that much danger. Grabbing his keys and running to his car, Ianto pulls out his spare phone. He rarely uses it but he doubts that Edward would know of this phone.  
"Cardiff Hospital, how may we be of assistance?"  
"Hi, this is Ianto Jones. I need to speak with Doctor Justin Hall. Urgently,"  
"I'll put you through to his line,"  
The jazz music that starts while he's put on hold barely calms his nerves and he starts the engine of his car, exiting the carpark and trying to keep under the speed limit.  
"Heya, Yan,"  
"Justin! Oh, thank God,"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Edward, he's in Cardiff,"  
Justin splutters, "What! No... How- He didn't even know we were from Wales when we were in Australia!"  
"Justin, he left a note in my apartment and the handwriting matches the notes he left me back there,"  
"Oh, God. Stay at my place, he won't know about there. The hospital's a little busy now and I'll probably have to stay until tomorrow arvo but call my cell if you need anything and I'll be down there in a flash,"  
"Thanks, Justin, you're a star,"  
"I know," Ianto can hear the grin in his friend's voice, "Lock all the windows and doors when you get there, yeah? And don't go to work tomorrow, they can live a day without you,"  
"Already planned,"  
"Get rid of your main phone,"  
"I left it at my place,"  
"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Sure, bye,"  
Ianto's knuckles go white with the grip he has on his steering wheel and he exhales loudly. God, he has never been more terrified in his life. Not during his grueling days of sticking out like a sore thumb at school, not when he had almost drowned, not even when the attacks destroyed Torchwood One. He grits his teeth and shakes his head, _stop thinking about it, stop, stop, stop_. He parks his car a block away from Justin's house, in case someone is tracking his car. Grabbing his bag, he speed-walks to the house, relaxing slightly at the feel of the familiar neighborhood. Ianto had lived with Justin for months in the homely suburb and he doesn't even need to look to find his way to his house.  
He opens the front door and is slightly overwhelmed. He had forgotten how big the place was. Setting his duffel bag down by the front door, he throws his keys in the bowl on the coffee table. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a figure on the living room couch and his breath hitches in his throat.  
Ianto pulls out the gun that Jack had given him, _just in case_, from the holster on his belt. Flattening himself against the wall, he points his gun at the figure, only to find that it is a ridiculously large plush toy. Laughing breathlessly and putting his gun away, Ianto plops down on the chair. He runs a hand through his hair and wishes he had grown it longer so he could pull at it. Ianto lets his head roll back and he exhales a long, shaky breath.  
After a hot shower and a quick meal of sōmen, Ianto puts on a pair of track pants and pulls out the first shirt he sees, a dress shirt unfortunately, and leaves the buttons undone to let some air in through his singlet. He isn't bothered to make his way down the hall to the guest room so he trudges into Justin's bed and cocoons himself in the thick comforter. The silence is deafening and Ianto suddenly feels alone. Grabbing his phone from the pocket in his pants, he calls Javier's phone and prays that the American man hasn't gone back to New York yet.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Javi, I just need to talk,"  
"What's wrong, kid?"  
Ianto spends hours babbling about anything and everything. When he finally gets around to the topic of his stalker, Javier panics.  
"Do you need me to come over? Did you lock the door? Is Justin still at the hospital?"  
Ianto laughs quietly, "Calm down, Mother. I'll be fine. I promise,"  
"I'm holding that to you, kid,"  
Ianto yawns loudly, "Mmm, I think I should catch some sleep. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"  
"Sure thing,"  
"Say hi to Honey-Milk for me!"  
Javier snorts, "Good _night_ Ianto,"

/

Ianto skips down the stairs to the kitchen in a considerably better mood. He makes a bowl of dry cereal and glances at the digital clock on the microwave _6:00AM_. He could still get to work on time... The front door opens and closes loudly.  
"Justin?" Ianto says through a mouthful of cereal, "How was the hospital?"  
He hears a grunt and assumes that it's some sort of a tired reply and leans against the kitchen counter.  
"There's some noodles left from last night. Oh, and your orange juice is going bad so you might want to throw it... out,"  
Ianto drops his cereal bowl in shock, the ceramic shattering into pieces.  
"How did you find me?" Ianto whispers, more to himself than the blonde man in front of him.  
Edward is smart, Ianto knows that and he can't help but think of the waste of his intelligence the boy has put into following people. Edward walks toward him and Ianto curses himself for leaving his gun by the couch. He subtly grabs the cup behind him and throws it on the ground, Edward's attention wavering for a split second. Ianto dashes past him, careful to avoid the broken pieces of ceramic and darts toward the back door. He tries to open it but the handle is stuck and he can hear Edward's calm footsteps around the house. Hiding himself in the cupboard nearby, he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

/

"Isn't Ianto usually in by now?" Owen grumbles at Jack, lacking his daily dose of Ianto's magic coffee.  
"He's probably still recovering from yesterday," Jack's phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket, "Speak of the devil, it's Ianto," Jack presses the phone to his ear. "Hello?"  
"Jack, oh, thank God, Justin didn't pick up," Ianto's panicked voice makes Jack's gut twist.  
"What's wrong?"  
"He _found_ me, Jack," Jack can hear the younger man trying not to cry.  
"Who found you? Where are you? Ianto!"  
"I told you I'd find you," another voice says, faint, as if away from the phone.  
Jack hears a gunshot, a pained shout and the line goes dead.  
"What happened?" Owen's eyes are wide.  
"Tosh!" Jack throws his phone to her, "Trace his phone! Suzie, Owen, get the car ready. I think Ianto's been kidnapped,"  
Tosh lets out an audible gasp as her fingers fly over keyboard, "What! But how-,"  
"Tosh! Just do it!"  
"He's... The phone's in a suburb a few miles east of here,"  
"Let's go!"

-

"He's sure got a nice house," Owen says as they pull up to the address Tosh had found, trying to lighten the situation. Susie and Tosh offer him weak smiles but Jack is already out of the car, approaching the house with his gun raised.  
The door is already open, predictably and the three follow him in similar stances, pointing their guns into rooms that branch out from the hallway. They hear a car stop in front of the house. Jack waves for Suzie to mark the large window in the living room, Tosh, the back door and for Owen to continue searching the house. Jack points his gun towards the front door and waits for it to open.  
"Hands up where I can see them!" Jack shouts at the man who unlocks the door.  
"Woah! What's going on? Jack!"  
Jack lowers his gun but trains Justin under an intimidating glare. Justin's eyes widen with realization and horror, "Oh, my God, he found Ianto,"  
"Who found Ianto?" Jack demands but Justin's reply is cut off.  
"Found Ianto's phone and a gun by the back door, found the bullet too, and blood. Looks like our kidnapper covered up the wound so it wouldn't leave a trail out of the house. There's a broken bowl and cup in the kitchen,"  
Justin leans against the wall and sinks to his feet, breathing loudly.  
"And I found a note," Owen shows them a piece of paper. It's typed,"  
Jack grabs the note off him and recites it in a quiet breath.  
"How doth the little crocodile  
Improve his shining tail,  
And pour the waters of the Nile  
On every golden scale.  
How cheerfully he seems to grin,  
How neatly spread his claws,  
And welcome little fishes in  
With gentle smiling jaws,"  
Justin looks up, "Alice in Wonderland? Ianto told me he loved it as a kid,"  
Suzie and Tosh join the three inside the hallway.  
"Where did he live as a kid?"  
"Some little town near a massive river... Oh! And his dad had a boat called the 'Golden Nile',"  
Suzie blinks, "Is he leading us to him or mocking us?"  
Jack shrugs, "It's a good lead as any. Come on, Justin, you're coming with us. Tosh, find Ianto's childhood home. Suzie, in the car. Owen, keep Ianto's phone with you and give Justin the gun you found. And you," Jack points a finger at Justin, "Explain while we get there,"  
Tosh looks worried as Owen passes Justin the gun, "But, Jack, he doesn't know about Torchwood,"  
Justin laughs, "I used to work in Torchwood One. How do you think I kept such an awesome friendship with Yan?" Justin's face falls slightly at the mention of his kidnapped friend.  
"Weapons training?" Jack asks.  
"Of course,"  
Suzie and Tosh still look slightly dubious and they lag behind the others.  
Justin turns around and gives them a firm look the usually polite, shy doctor never used, "Well, come on then!"

/

Ianto groans as he blinks himself awake. He's not exactly sure if his eyes aren't working or it's extremely dark but he goes with the latter because he can see a sliver of evening light through the door. He tries to move but a searing pain in his shoulder and the more obvious reason, being tied to a chair, stop him from so much as shuffling. His neck aches and he finally remembers the day's events. He tries not to cry, Ianto Jones does not cry but he had _promised_ that he'd be fine and it makes him sick to think of how worried Justin is. He feels the bandage on his shoulder and is somewhat grateful to Edward for fixing it up but he's very sure the con of being kidnapped outweighs the pro of a hole in his arm.  
The lights flicker on ominously and he looks around. He seems to be in a shed of some kind but it's been cleaned. There's a bed in one corner and an open door leading to a bathroom. There's something familiar about this place but his eidetic memory is failing him through the haze of whatever Edward drugged him with. The smell is overpowering, like antiseptic. Ianto sniffles, eyes closing in pain. The room smells like a hospital, Ianto couldn't stand hospitals or doctors for that matter, with the exception of Justin and Owen.  
"Awake, are you?"  
Ianto lifts his head and looks at the man who appears. Edward has so much potential in his curious eyes and Ianto doesn't answer. Edward holds up a bowl of pasta.  
"Want something to eat, pet?"  
Ianto has a disgusted grimace on his face, "I'm not hungry,"  
"You will be,"  
Ianto snarls at him. He had gone days without eating before. _Life training_, his cadet leader had called it but Ianto had always known he was being picked on. His throat is painfully dry, though, and he has to swallow all his pride to utter another word.  
"Water, please,"  
"There's a good boy," Edward leers and presses a bottle of water to Ianto's lips.  
Resisting the urge to spit in Edward's face, Ianto swallows and breathes in, "Where am I?"  
Edward grins, "I really did fix this place up, didn't I? Your eidetic memory can't help you now,"  
Edward draws his gun out from his pocket and Ianto turns his head away instinctively.  
"There, there," coos Edward, "You listen to me," Edward holds the gun against Ianto's head, "I'm going to untie you and lead you to the bathroom. You're going to strip and take a shower and brush your teeth. Then you'll put your clothes back on and back to the chair it is. Anything funny and I'll put a round in your head. Got it?"  
Ianto nods, breathing heavily as his bonds are loosened and he's led over to the small bathroom. Ianto shudders when he undresses, feeling Edward's greedy eyes over his scarred back. Edward doesn't let him close the shower curtain and Ianto picks up the bottle of shampoo. He tries not to shake when he sees the familiar brand of soap and shampoo he uses, focusing on scrubbing every unfamiliar feeling off his body. The water soaks through his gauze bandage and Ianto hisses quietly, rinsing his hair. Ianto steps out of the shower and Edward passes him a towel with which he pats himself dry. Ianto dresses himself and begins brushing his teeth, wondering if the mirror in front of him would shatter. _Nope, the guy's got a gun to my head. Bummer._ Edward gestures at him to sit down on the closed toilet seat and Ianto obeys. He groans loudly when Edward unwraps the soaked bandage around his shoulder and replaces it with a clean one.  
"Hush," Edward says, almost, _almost_ tenderly and Ianto flexes his arm experimentally.  
It doesn't hurt as much as it did before but it still stings and Ianto is so, so exhausted; he just wants to sleep.  
"You look tired," Edward hums, tying him to the chair again, propping a pillow behind his head, "I'll help you sleep,"  
Ianto trembles with fear as he sees Edward pull a syringe and a bottle out of a drawer in a table nearby. God, Ianto hates syringes, hates hospitals, he even tries to avoid any type of medication as much as possible, "Please, please, no,"  
Edward shushes him and Ianto's eyes burn with hot tears when he feels the needle pierce his skin. His eyes flutter closed without his volition and Ianto tries blinking but he's so tired, he just wants... to... sleep.

/

**A/N:** Hehehehehe. Sorry for the late update. I promise I won't make Ianto suffer too badly :3. Corrections are extremely welcome because I constantly miss things. The next chapter or so will be a little more angstier than usual but I plan on making the chapters after that more silly, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Step, Step, Swagger: Part V  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Genre:** Humour, Romance, Drama, mild!Angst  
**Rating:** FRT (PG-13)  
**Summary:** Ianto just wants to fit in. This is how Ianto Jones tries to survive his transfer from the destroyed Torchwood One to Torchwood Three. From the coffee-making, to the gruelling process of putting up with Jack's 'harassment' and Owen's... Owen-ness; this is how it all begins. Slight AU because Lisa doesn't exist.  
**Warnings:** Still pre-Gwen, some violence, forced drug use.  
**A/N:** Spots for **dip_eiffel_tea** and **ricetard** . Title from Change by HyunA (4MINUTE), has nothing to do with the fic. This is a very slice-of-life, through-the-years type of story but there's still a solid plot... I think.  
I ; II ; III ; IV ; V

"Shoot,"  
Justin, unfamiliar with the colloquial term, gives Jack an uncertain look, "Shoot what?"  
"No, as in, give me all the information about this kidnapper guy. Now,"  
"Oh, right," Justin inhales sharply, "Uh, Edward Hankel, a little older than Yan, blonde hair, blue eyes, he'd actually be pretty good-looking if he wasn't, you know, insane,"  
Jack shoots him a pointed look.  
"So, basically, we were on a transfer work experience thing in high school to Australia and we got assigned to the Victoria Police Force. We helped out in Customs a while, then we went with the narcs, I mean, the narcotics officers, and then we did a few weeks with the homicide detectives. Ends up Edward was one of the detective's nephews and he'd take creepy pictures of Yan and send us weird letters," Justin shudders, "But, yeah, they got a restraining order on him pretty quick but restraining orders don't carry on to other countries..."  
Jack sighs loudly and resists banging his head against the driving wheel as Justin rambles on about the jurisdictions on restraining orders and the police force in Australia. Tosh calls out from the back.  
"The town's ages away, Jack. It'll take us a day, at least,"  
Jack's hand twitches. They didn't _have_ that sort of time.  
"Jack,"  
The older man glances over at Justin, "What?"  
"Edward won't kill Yan,"  
"How can you be sure?"  
"Because Ianto's a trophy to him. Why would he spend all this time following him if he wanted to kill him?"  
_He does have a point_ Jack's mind barks at him but he doesn't reply, slamming his foot on the accelerator.  
"Tosh, clear the roads,"

|||

"You're so useless, Ianto!"  
It's so vivid; the memories, the words. It's as if someone is screaming them into his ear.  
"I _told_ you not to start the engine before the fuel tank was ready! Now the tractor's useless!"  
Ianto looks down, avoiding his father's burning gaze.  
"Fuck!"  
His father slams the door of the garage and Ianto finds himself locked in. The first time he had been locked in, he panicked but the occurrence was so common now that he learnt to keep his claustrophobia at bay. He turns the light on and pulls out a book he had hidden behind one of the toolboxes. It's hours before his mother finally comes home and opens the garage door to park her car.  
"Ianto? What are you doing in the garage?"  
Ianto looks up from his book, "Nothing, mam, I locked myself in,"  
"Again? You have to be more careful, sweetie,"  
Ianto nods obediently and scrambles into the house and up to his bedroom.

|||

Ianto wakes with a start, finding himself in a bed, rather than tied to a chair. He inspects himself; clothes still on, no pain in his... lower back. He winces when he sees the needle mark in the crook of his elbow, shuddering with horror. He's still in the same room and there's a bright light gleaming above him. Ianto has no idea how long he's been out for. The drug could have sedated him for weeks, for all he knows. He stands up to go to the toilet.  
There's no definite way of escaping. The door is locked securely and there were no windows indicating the time of day. He drags the chair over to the table and sits down, head in his hands. The team would find him, right? His breaths are uneven and he can hear the door opening again.  
"Go away, I'm not hungry," Ianto says quietly, a plea rather than an order.  
Edward evades the sentence and walks over to Ianto who still has his head down, "Remember your father?"  
Ianto shudders involuntarily, "What about him?"  
"Remember when he died?"  
"August fifteenth, two years ago. Police said he had a boating accident. Wait, why do you- ah!" Ianto doesn't resist the needle that pushes liquid into his bloodstream, "How do you know he died?"  
Edward's smile is sickeningly calm, "Because I killed him,"

|||

"It's a bit of a dump, isn't it?"  
Justin snorts and points his gun at the front door of Ianto's old abandoned home, "His father didn't sell it when they moved to Cardiff. I came over to visit when we were little and it was quite nice,"  
Jack hums in thought, "The garage lights are on. You three," Jack gestures at Owen, Suzie and Tosh, "Check it out. We'll clear the house,"  
The house is completely empty, save for a few rats and cockroaches. Justin grimaces and finds the door to the garage. The other three have finished prying open the outer garage door.  
"Nothing here," Owen says as Jack and Justin come in, "Kind of strange that the light still works. There's just the boat, it's rotting, though, and a few old novels,"  
Justin picks up the books, most of which had been chewed through, "Ah, Ianto would keep these down here in case his father... In case he accidentally locked himself in. He's always been a little forgetful,"  
Jack raises his eyebrows at the correction but his attention is diverted when Suzie makes a noise of surprise.  
"There's a... A dead snake!"  
Justin runs over, "It's a night adder. But they're native to Africa,"  
"So it's not a coincidence that there's a snake underneath the boat?"  
Justin ignores Owen, rolling his eyes before standing up quickly, "I remember!"  
"What?"  
"Once, I came here and Ianto introduced me to a friend of his. Uh, kind of average height, messy, brown hair, he works in a forensic anthropology unit in America now,"  
"And this is relevant, how?"  
"His name! His name! Zack Addy. Once, he kind of got rid of this snake, wasn't poisonous though, but we called him the Black Adder, you know, like the old TV show,"  
Justin tries desperately to think of something that links his two childhood friends who had grown apart, "The shed! By the lake! Zack's dad built a shed for us to hang around in,"  
"Why is this guy leading us to him?" Tosh bites her lip.  
"I don't think he knew Justin would be with us. He'd think we would hit a dead end. Even if we did figure out to go to Ianto's old place, he wouldn't expect us to know so much about his childhood. How does _he_ know so much about Ianto?"  
Justin shrugs, "Connections. The shed's a few blocks away from here,"  
"We should walk," Suzie makes her way out of the garage, "Wouldn't want to alarm him if he's in there,"

|||

When Ianto wakes up this time, the light is off and he can't remember what he was dreaming about. _Well that's great,_ Ianto thinks, _Eidetic memory and you can't even remember your own dreams_. Ianto hears movement outside, from more than one person and his eyes go wide with fear. What the fuck is Edward up to now? He climbs out bed but the sedative still hasn't worn off and he trips over a loose floorboard. He lands at and awkward angle and hears the definite _crack_ of the same arm that had been shot. The anaesthetic is still working well so he draws himself into a cross-legged sitting position and cradles his arm.  
There's a gunshot, a loud one, and he hears a strangely familiar voice.  
"I blew off the lock. Suzie, Tosh, keep guard,"  
If Ianto had been in a better state of mind, he might have laughed with relief but he's too weak, too tired and he stares straight through Justin, who's running towards him.  
"Ianto! Ianto! Are you alright?"  
Ianto tries to answer, he really does. He tries to smile, or at least say thank you but he passes out before he can open his mouth.

|||

Jack and Owen are immediately at Justin's side, propping Ianto up against the wall.  
"Pulse is fine," Justin murmurs, "But he's got a bullet hole in his left shoulder and his left arm's broken. I think the stupid creep drugged him but he did a good job cleaning up the bullet wound,"  
"Aw, man," Owen whines, "This kid is better than me,"  
Jack offers a small smile and bends down to examine Ianto. Tosh and Suzie come running in, faces flooding with relief.  
"Woah, woah," Owen blinks when Ianto slumps forward, still unconscious, "I got you, mate,"  
"Can I do the whole fireman-carrying thing?" Jack grins, all his pent-up stress gone.  
Justin raises an eyebrow, "He'll have a hell of a bad stomach if you try," Owen and Justin lift Ianto up to his feet without much difficulty, "Feels like he hasn't eaten in weeks,"  
The sounds of footsteps makes the entire group turn around. They find Justin, frozen at the door. He turns around and runs.

|||

Catching Edward, thankfully, isn't hard. The land by the lake isn't paved and speckled with large rocks and it isn't long before Edward stumbles and hits the ground, Suzie hot on his tail. She uses her foot to keep Edward's head down and without the aid of handcuffs, she ties his wrists together with a scarf. Tosh and Jack aren't far behind.  
"It's at times like these when I really want to say 'you have the right to remain silent' and all that police crap," Suzie pulls Edward up to his feet and laughs breathlessly.  
"We're not actually cops, you know," Tosh smiles and calls the police.  
"Come on, let's drag him back and let the police deal with him," Jack yanks Justin up to his feet and pulls him along.

|||

Ianto attempts to balance the book he is reading on its side, parallel to his own sleeping position. He's meant to be resting after all the stress of being kidnapped but he had meant to be eating properly too and that didn't seem to turn out too well either. Apparently Edward had been carted off to Australia by Scotland Yard and picked up by Detective Simon Joyner himself. Ianto had wished he'd been awake to see his old friend but he had still been in hospital at the time. When he had woken up, however, he begged Justin and the others to let him check out because the smell of antiseptic and the white walls were making him sick. He had compromised with staying at Jack's house and the man babied him like his mother. An unfortunate side effect of the drug Edward had used on him was the constant vomiting but once his stomach had settled, Jack forced him into bed. Ianto had left the lamp at the table on, casting enough light for him to read the book he had swiped off Jack's shelf.  
Hearing Jack walking to the room, Ianto shoves the book underneath his pillow and closes his eyes.  
"I was a kid too, you know," Jack sing-songs.  
Ianto makes a whiny sound, perhaps the most he had talked to Jack all day. Jack switches off the lamp and Ianto doesn't need to look to see Jack's stern face.  
"Sleep,"  
"Fine," Ianto mumbles and turns onto his other side.  
Ianto, evidently, doesn't get any sleep. The bed is unfamiliar and his brain just won't shut off. He crawls out of bed when slivers of sunshine are just starting to make their way through the curtains. He walks around for five minutes before he finds the kitchen and makes himself a cup of coffee. Ianto sits at the table, cup cradled with both his hands.  
"You woke up?"  
Ianto's can hear Jack's question in the back of his mind but he doesn't register it. Ianto doesn't answer and inhales sharply as the coffee burns his tongue.  
"Are you alright?"  
There's a long, long silence before Ianto puts his cup down, hands still around the warm beverage and he shakes his head. Jack sits in front of him, looking like he has something to say but he closes his mouth.  
"I saw my father, you know," Ianto's not sure why he's telling Jack.  
"Hmm?"  
"When Edward... drugged me, when I was sleeping, I saw my father,"  
Jack looks confused, "Oh... Was he a good dad?"  
"No," Ianto says quietly, face completely void of emotion.  
Jack blinks in surprise and tries to continue the conversation but Ianto ignores him, stares out the window and sips his coffee calmly.

**A/N:** The angst hump is almost over .


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Step, Step, Swagger: Part VI  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto, mentions of Owen/Tosh  
**Genre:** Humour, Romance, mild!Angst  
**Rating:** FRT (PG-13)  
**Summary:** Ianto just wants to fit in. This is how Ianto Jones tries to survive his transfer from the destroyed Torchwood One to Torchwood Three. From the coffee-making, to the gruelling process of putting up with Jack's 'harassment' and Owen's... Owen-ness; this is how it all begins. Slight AU because Lisa doesn't exist.  
**Warnings:** Still pre-Gwen.  
**A/N:** Spot for Brook :DDD. Title from Change by HyunA (4MINUTE), has nothing to do with the fic. This is a very slice-of-life, through-the-years type of story but there's still a solid plot... I think.

0

Jack is glad to see Ianto slowly come out of his catatonic haze after a week or two of rest. The smile that graces Ianto's lips is only small and it only appears when he's talking about his sister or his mother but it's reassuring nonetheless. Ianto refuses to mention his father after the small slip-up with Jack and the older man ignores it. The colour is finally making its way back to Ianto's pale cheeks.  
"Your friend, Justin," Jack waves a cup of coffee at him and the liquid sloshes threateningly.  
"What about him?"  
"Should we invite him to Torchwood?"  
Ianto, much to Jack's surprise, guffaws, "Seriously? Have you _seen_ that guy with a gun. On his first weapons lesson, he tried to look into the barrel and he ended up wounding his teacher,"  
"He told me he had weapons training!"  
"Doesn't mean it turned out well. Teacher said he passed because he was so scared. Besides, he doesn't like blood,"  
"He's a surgeon," Jack shoots Ianto an incredulous look.  
"As in, sprayed-all-over-the-wall, alien-ripping-a-guy-open type of blood. He threw up when we were working with homicide forensics. And he's an intern, but that's only so they don't have to pay him as much,"  
"Well, that's... Well," Jack finishes lamely.  
"Little or no squeamish-ness really should be in the job requirements,"  
Jack is about to talk again, a spoonful of cake still in his mouth, but Ianto raises his eyebrows disapprovingly.  
"Sorry, Mother," Jack mumbles after he's swallowed.  
"I'd have to be minus, what, a million years old to be your mother. And a woman,"  
"Oh, you would be surprised,"  
Jack likes this - the lack of proffesionalism. Ianto had insisted on keeping his work and home separate and for the few days he had done a few hours archiving in the Hub, Ianto hadn't spoken to Jack at all. Jack's flat was fairly un-lived-in, until he had insisted on housing the injured man and Jack, for once, found himself more at home in his apartment than in the Hub. It's nice, admittedly, to have someone who cooks, on occasion, and nitpicks at everything; from his interior décor to his atrocious taste in movies. It is slightly detrimental to Jack's inflated ego but that is a risk he's willing to take.  
"You smell,"  
"I smell, what?"  
Ianto blinks, "Excuse me?"  
"I smell good? I smell like fifty-first century pheromones? I smell like potpourri?" Jack has a list of suggestions but he finishes it there.  
"No, I mean you smell. Bad,"  
"Oh," Jack's face falls into a childish frown.  
"You're going to get wrinkles,"  
"Hey, that is not going to work on me. My face is perfect,"  
Even so, Jack still attempts to straighten his face and Ianto laughs quietly into his cup of coffee. They smile at each other and settle into a comfortable silence but Ianto always did have a knack for ruining moments.  
"No, seriously. Go take a shower. Now,"

0

"Ow,"  
Owen's head snaps upward as he twists to see Ianto nursing his right arm. He wouldn't have caught the quiet murmur if the doctor wasn't so intent on having an excuse to get away from his paperwork.  
"You alright, mate?" Owen walks over to Ianto, the skin of his wrist dangerously red.  
"Uh, coffee, I spilt it," Ianto says dumbly.  
Owen bends down to pick up the, thankfully, unbroken coffee cup. He curses and pulls his hand back, the spilt liquid stinging his hand. Owen looks up at Ianto incredulously, who lets his arm fall limo by his side, as if he had just been burnt by half a litre of burning hot coffee.  
"Shouldn't you be running that under cold water?"  
"Doesn't hurt," Ianto bites out through gritted teeth.  
He's lying, evidently. His wrist hurts like someone had dragged it through a pit of broken glass but he's so sick of everyone treating him like he would break when touched. Ianto instinctively brings his arm closer to his body, _fuckfuckfuck._ Owen raises an eyebrow in disbelief and puts a hand on Ianto's back, pushing him over to his medical bay.  
"Come on, then," Owen has a jar of ointment in one hand and he offers his other hand, palm up, waiting for Ianto to give him his burnt arm.  
Ianto complies reluctantly and hisses while Owen applies the cream. It makes his arm sting more, like his nerve endings were suddenly a thousand times more sensitive. Owen wraps a length of gauze bandage around his wrist and pulls Ianto's sleeve over it.  
"It figures," Ianto snorts dryly, "the moment I decide to roll my sleeve up, I burn myself,"  
Owen smiles fondly, his normal stoic mask dropping for a split second before he pushes Ianto back up the stairs, "Off you go. Try not to kill yourself, eh?"  
Ianto nods appreciatively and scurries off, smiling at Tosh who is at the top of the staircase.  
"That was nice," Tosh hums knowingly once Ianto is out of earshot.  
"What was nice?" Owen looks away and pretends to busy himself with his medical tools, ears going red, "You mean Ianto? That was nothing,"  
"Don't be embarrassed," Tosh laughs and jumps down the steps, sitting on the surgical table, "You'd make an excellent father,"  
"Excellent?" Owen squawks indignantly, "I'd be the best,"  
"Well, no," Tosh laughs, "my husband would be the best, then you,"  
"Then hurry up and marry me," Owen grins.  
Amused, Tosh pulls Owen away from his tray of metal tools, "Come on, let's go out and enjoy the night while the Rift is quiet,"  
Owen hesitates for a second, _aren't I meant to be the one-night-stand man?_  
"Ah, screw it," Owen mutters quietly and shrugs off his white coat, "Let me get my jacket,"

0

"Here's your coff-,"  
Ianto stops and stares at Jack who has somehow managed to fit a full-length mirror in his office. His shirt is on the floor beside himx braces hanging by his sides.  
"Jesus Almightly, Jack, what the hell are you doing?"  
Jack catches his gaze in the mirror and scowls, "I have a pot-belly,"  
Ianto rolls his eyes as Jack continues to survey himself, "It's natural, sir. All old men get slightly larger stomachs,"  
"Not helping, Ianto,"  
Grinning, Ianto sees how far he can push it, "No offense, sir. I mean, you can't really help being old,"  
Jack's childish frown deepens, "Careful, sir. Wrinkles,"  
Jack cuffs Ianto's shoulder lightly and he winces. Holding out Jack's shirt, Ianto helps the man redress before gesturing at the office door as the Rift alarm went off.  
"Come on, sir. The world's not going to save itself,"  
Jack nods and grabs his coat, glancing back at Ianto who is frowning at his phone.

0

"Ianto, sweetie, are you alright?"  
Gasping, in between dry-heaves, Ianto glances back at Tosh, "What part of 'Men's Bathroom' do you not understand?"  
Tosh laughs, "There's five of us, Ianto. I highly doubt you haven't been in the girl's bathroom,"  
Ianto flushed red but quickly face the toilet bowl again, emptying the content of his stomach.  
"Did you eat something bad?" Tosh pets Ianto's back soothingly, "Did Suzie try to make muffins again?"  
"Oh, she didn't try. She succeeded," Ianto groans, "Except they tasted like cement,"  
"You've eaten cement before?"  
"Shut up, sir," Ianto snaps, recognizing the voice from the doorway.  
"Now, now, Ianto. If you're so grumpy, you'll get wrinkles,"  
"Jack," Ianto starts slowly, "I am moody and I have training in martial arts,"  
Ianto has been in a foul mood since the day he had glanced at the text message at his phone. Jack is fiercely curious but he still hasn't gotten a hold on Ianto's phone. There have been times when Ianto's phone would ring, Ianto would look at the caller I.D., pout and turn it off.  
Ianto stands up, flushes the toilet and walks over to rinse his mouth, "Eugh,"  
Tosh smooths Ianto's hair affectionately, "Feel better?"  
Ianto's phone chooses that moment to ring and he doesn't even take it out of his pocket, "No, not particularly,"  
Tosh subtly slips her hand into Ianto's suit pocket and grabs his phone. Flipping it open, she answers the call. Ianto looks at her, horror plastering over his pale face.  
"Don't!"  
"Hello?" Tosh listens to the person calling for a few moments before handing the phone over to Ianto, "It's for you,"  
"Yeah, well, it is _my_ phone," Ianto says dryly.  
Tosh smiles brilliantly and backs away slightly, watching with Jack as Ianto answers the phone.  
"Hey, sis,"

0

**A/N:** Guh, I apologize for the lack of anything happening in this chapter. My muse has suddenly gone over to SPN fandom .


End file.
